The Crossroads of Destiny Book Four: Restoration
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] A new and powerful threat known as the Dark Cloud comes to Eternia, forcing good and evil to stand side-by-side against this common foe! Please R&R!
1. Author's Note

Historian's Note: This story takes place following the ending of the original Filmation "Masters of the Universe" cartoon (about two and a half weeks following the final episode - "The Cold Zone"); and a week and a half after first five episodes of "She-Ra, Princess of Power" post "Secrets of the Sword."

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on many of the Masters of the Universe mini-comics and the motion picture, often times being totally new versions of the stories featured there. All characters featured in this story are the property of those that created them. This story is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

Note: This is a sequeal to "Masters of the Universe: The Crossroads of Destiny - Book One: Honor," "Masters of the Universe: The Crossroads of Destiny - Book Two: War," and "Masters of the Universe: The Crossroads of Destiny - Book Three: Beyond." For better understanding, it is best if you read these before continuing this. If you did not, here is a run down of what has happened.

Book One: Honor

Skeletor released King Hiss, Tung Lashor, and Rattlor, all three warriors of the Snake Men, who were trapped in a timeless void 1,000 years ago by the Council of Elders

After a confrontation with Beast-Man, Teela was left wounded

Escapees from Hordak, Snout Spout and Extendar arrived on Eternia and joined the Heroic Warriors.

After stealing a number of ancient books (and injuring a soldier in the process) King Hiss unlocked the location of the Great Towers of Eternia.

He released the towers, leading to a three-way battle between the Heroic Warriors, the Evil Warriors/Snake Men, and the Horde

During this battle, He-Man was locked in a dangerous battle with Skeletor. Teela, though still hurt, was sent to give He-Man important information regarding the secret of the Towers. Just as this secret was revealed, Skeletor unleashed a death-shot to her.

He-Man was unable to help her, as he claimed the power of the Great Towers, becoming their protector and banishing Skeletor, Hordak, and King Hiss away

When He-Man was finally able to reach Teela, he was too late. She was dead.

Book Two: War

After the confrontation in Book One between Hordak and King Hiss, the pair begins an arms race against each other. King Hiss acquires the energy zoid known as Twistoid, the robot Blast-Attack and the Meteorbs. From Count Marzo, he receives a book that allows him to restore 2,000 of his Snake Men warriors with the aide of the Snake Amulet.

Meanwhile, Hordak builds 1,500 Horde Troopers and sets up base on Eternia at the Golden Isles.

After expelling Skeletor and his Evil Warriors from Snake Mountain, King Hiss uses the fortress as his base of operations. He launches an attack on Eternos with his newly released warriors. After forcing the Heroic Warriors to retreat to Castle Grayskull, Eternos falls to the Snake Men.

Immediately following this victory, King Hiss takes a massive assault unit to Etheria and forces Queen Angella to sign a treaty that will allow the Snake Men to occupy Brightmoon while they assault the Fright Zone.

As combat begins on Etheria, Hordak takes his Horde Troopers on Eternia and takes over North and West Eternos - the kingdoms belonging to Randor's siblings, Johanna and Stephan. Stratos and Buzz-Off take off from Grayskull to seek the aide of Avion and Insectia, only to fall victim to an attack by the Snake Men.

As the battle on Etheria takes a turn for the worst, Hordak is forced to withdraw from Eternia. From the besieged Fright Zone, Hordak preps the best defense he can - only to realize that it's too late. The Snake Men could easily claim the Horde base in a matter of hours.

Hordak realizes, then, that he must go to Castle Grayskull and summon the ancient powers of the Elders to banish the Snake Men once more. The problem being - that once the power of Elders is summoned, Grayskull's Great Eye will open in two days, giving whomever is at the throne of Grayskull access to its incredible power. Despite this, though, the Sorceress, He-Man, She-Ra, the Heroic Warriors and a number of cosmic entities concerned with Eternia agree - it must be done before King Hiss can spread his evil power even farther.

Meanwhile, Teela wakens from near-death after a series of mental and spiritual tests, and - fully healed - rejoins her friends and family. The only thing she can remember about her dream is that there is a great destiny before her.

As He-Man launches an attack on Eternos in an effort to reclaim it, She-Ra does the same with Brightmoon with a few newer members of the Heroic Warriors. Hordak confronts King Hiss and the two do battle. In the end, all Snake Men except for King Hiss' elite are banished back to the void. Hordak, severally injured, retreats to the damaged Fright Zone for recovery.

Just as it seems that everything is going well at Eternos, though, He-Man and his allies are shocked as a portal opens, unleashing Tri-Klops and a new robotic army in the service of Skeletor.

Skeletor has found a device called the Cosmic Key and has used it to take Castle Grayskull and Eternos, forcing He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and Teela into hiding as their allies are captured.

Skeletor, who has been observing the Horde/Snake Men War carefully, has taken Castle Grayskull, well aware that in twenty-four hours, he will be able to stand at the throne as the Great Eye opens - allowing him to become the new Master of the Universe.

Book Three: Beyond

Skeletor, having seized Grayskull, placed Tri-Klops in command of the captured Eternos and waited until moonrise, when the Great Eye would open.

He-Man, having escaped the attack of Eternos, found Orko and sent him to Avion to request the assistance of the Avions and Insectoids. He-Man then joined with Teela, Man-At-Arms and the inventor named Gwildor in an attempt to free the Sorceress and Grayskull. Their attempt failed and the foursome were forced to flee to that planet Earth.

As He-Man and his allies met new friends and battled with Beast-Man and Evil Lynn and Skeletor's new members - Karg, Blade, and Saurod, Orko reached Avion and required their help. While the Avions and Insectoids built their armies, Orko then headed to the Great Towers. There, he confronted and defeated the Snake Men and freed Stratos and Buzz-Off.

Meanwhile, on Etheria, the queen of Castle Chill - Frosta joined the Great Rebellion. She joined as a result of the Horde renewed interest in her land. Devastated from the Snake Men War, the Fright Zone needed certain minerals from her lands to be repaired and fully operational once more. She-Ra and Frosta then infiltrated the Fright Zone. Frosta destroyed the assault force while She-Ra confronted Hordak as Adora. Hordak, still reeling from the power transfer from the Elders, gave Adora the means to return to Eternia.

Skeletor, in the meantime, managed to capture He-Man and forced him to bow before him as Skeletor was given the power of Grayskull.

She-Ra, joined with the Avions and Insectoids, launched an attack on Eternos, releasing the Heroic Warriors and winning the city and palace back. At the same time, He-Man restored the power of Grayskull, ripping it from Skeletor. Then, in a final battle, Skeletor fell into an open pit within Grayskull.

Despite the day seeming won, many matters lay incomplete. King Randor and Queen Marlena are still trapped in statue form. Hordak has returned some of the Elders goodness, and he detests it. The Great Eye will open once more in three days as a result of Skeletor's defeat. And, on the horizon, there lies an incredible, ancient evil . . .

That's only the basics, though. You really should go read the first three books.


	2. Looming Darkness

Chapter One

"Looming Darkness"

He muttered it in the form of a curse to his enemies. "I'll be back!" he gasped, the water flowing around him. And then, something happened that changed within the soul of Skeletor. This water was somehow empowered with Light magic, and it burned him. And as this began to dawn on him, Skeletor started to struggle. A current was being formed - as if the very spirit of Grayskull was trying to expel him.

But he couldn't fight it, try as he might. In an instant, he was pulled along the current, towards a far wall. He was pulled down, then, into the water. The liquid filled his mouth, charging down his throat and into his lungs. Everything started to dark as he was thrust downward, swirling and falling faster into the water . . .

Darkness overtook his sight. And then . . . open air.

The water gushed out of a pipe located on the cliffs beneath Grayskull. As it flowed out, so was Skeletor expelled with it. He fell now, into the open air and into the never-ending chasms that surrounded Grayskull. In a way, it was a welcomed death. Much cleaner and much quicker than drowning.

"No . . ." Skeletor croaked as he plummeted. "I will not die this day . . ."

His sword - it was still in his hand? - was lifted up and used to his soaking wet cape to direct his fall towards the wall of the cliff. With all his strength, he lifted his sword up and slammed it into wall. He screeched in pain as the sudden stop pulled his arm out of his socket.

After what had just happened in Grayskull, Skeletor's magic had dwindled down to nothing. With his sword firmly planted into the cliff wall, Skeletor pulled himself up. He reached out towards the rock face his hand, hoping to grasp a small groove. He had it!

He shifted his weight and prepared to -

Skeletor's hand, though, still wet, slid from the groove. His left hand grasped the sword as his body dangled above the bottom-less pit. But it was too much weight. The sword snarled free of the rock face and Skeletor was plummeting downward once more.

The fall was fast and his speed was accelerating. No one knew what lay in the heart of Eternia - but Skeletor knew that this day he would surely find out. Light from above began to dim and darkness overcame from the bottom. Skeletor's end, he now knew, was drawing near . . .

***

Legend has called it many names. Two of them have stuck out more than others - 'The Nameless One' and, most popularly, 'The Dark Cloud.' Chained thousands of years ago to the outer rim of time/space, this ancient beast broke free from its bounds and dragged itself across the universe a century ago. It was drawn to the planet Earth.

It was at Earth, and the Dark Cloud gathered power. It tapped into the a well of souls in the center of a city - a well called the Ecto-Containment System. Charged, it moved to the caverns of Cobra-la and suckled power there. And then, it ravaged the land of Care-a-Lot and sought after the Great Wishing Star. The Dark Cloud then moved onto Syngery of Jem and stole its power. 

Then, it moved away from the planet Earth and surged towards Thundra, where it absorbed the power of the Thundra and the Book Omens. After this, it attacked the world Cybertron and tapped into the Matrix.

Finally, a new power called out upon it. Eternia. A world it's been to once before, thousands of years ago. It was here that it would find the ultimate power.

Castle Grayskull.

***

"Something's coming," Duncan stated as he stared into his telescope. "It's big and dark and heading this way."

Teela took a stance next to him. "How long until it reaches Eternia?"

"Three days."

She scoffed. "Not a coincidence, I take it."

Duncan shook his head. "No. It definitely isn't. Teela, contact the Sorceress. She needs to know about this."

Just as Teela was about to exit, though, two figures emerged from the corridor. Prince Adam and Princess Adora.

"Adam! Adora!" shouted Duncan, shocked to find these two sans their super-powered personas. Teela smiled and rushed towards Adam.

Much to his surprise, Teela wrapped her arms around the prince. "Adam! I've . . . it's been a long time."

He hugged back. "Yeah. It has."

"I need to talk to you."

Adam nodded. "Okay. Um, but it's going to have to wait. Duncan, I just received a summons by the Sorceress. She wants to see the three of us at Castle Grayskull."

Teela smiled and stepped back. "Sure thing."

Duncan walked from his telescope to the prince and princess. "Right. Well, we better get moving."

***

A portal opened before Hordak and material carriers immediately rolled out. Horde Troopers rushed towards the carriers and began to unload them, preparing for the rebuilding. Though Leech and Catra were pretty much in charge of this operation, Hordak stood nearby and observed.

The might of the Fright Zone was very swiftly being resurrected. The setbacks it had faced from the Snake Men would soon be behind it. And when the Fright Zone and Doom Tower were restored, the Great Rebellion would fall next. And then - all of Etheria.

That is . . . if they survived the coming of the Nameless One. The Dark Cloud was currently on course to Eternia, but Etheria would very easily serve as a secondary target. Luckily, Horde Prime and his ship was sitting in orbit, armed to the teeth. Hordak hated to do it - but he was forced to pin all of his hopes onto Horde Prime.

Something stirred within him then as Hordak felt the continued power of the Council of Elders strengthened. Part of him knew for a fact that the Council of Elders would be able to defeat the Dark Cloud. But how . . . and could Hordak use their power to do so?

"No," he muttered, reaching out for the wall. "I mustn't access their power. I mustn't . . ."

Hordak staggered away, forcing his dark power against the power of the Elders within. The internal struggle was daunting, but Hordak knew it had to be done for his own sanity's sake.

***

Viper Tower, the tower of evil of the Great Towers of Eternia. Hidden within, King Hiss and his remaining Snake Men. Using the power of the tower, King Hiss had been able to restore their natural size and state.

"Defeated by the Court Jester . . ." Hiss grumbled. "How the mighty have fallen."

"At least Skeletor's been defeated," Tung Lashor pointed out.

"Bah! That's nothing," Hiss snapped. "In fact, we may just be needing Skeletor's help once more. Kobra Khan!"

The Repton looked over to his new master, fearing the order he was about to be given. "Yes, King Hiss?"

"Get to Snake Mountain and make contact with Evil Lynn! Our alliance must be renewed . . . if only temporarily."

"Yes master . . ." slithered Kobra Khan, making for the secret exit.

King Hiss leaned back in his throne. "Well, if anything, these next few days should prove interesting."

***

Adora, Adam and Duncan all entered now-heavily fortified Castle Grayskull and reached the throne room, where the Sorceress stood in deep in thought. "Sorceress?" asked Adam.

"Adam, Adora, Man-At-Arms. I am glad you have come."

Man-At-Arms nodded. "Of course. You should know, we've detected a - "

She raised her hand to stop him. "I know. A dark and sinister presence is coming to Eternia. Or perhaps I should say . . . back to Eternia."

"What do you mean?" questioned Adora.

The Sorceress raised her hands, casting forth an image of the Dark Cloud. It looked just like it was called - black, thick, ugly clouds. Lightning roared from it, thunder rolled as its voice and tornadoes made itself apparently physically.

"In the age of the Ancient, the Dark Cloud came to Eternia to seek out the great powers of that age. An incredible war waged as a result of it and the powerful Ancients sent the Dark Cloud - or the Nameless One, as it was known as in that age - hurtling away from Eternia.

"Once far from the planet, Zodak and the Cosmic Enforcers trapped the Dark Cloud at the curving outer rim of time/space. But you should know, that it was able to break free. Since then, it amassed its own power and seeks to return to Eternia. The empty seat of Grayskull has been like a beacon to the Dark Cloud. And with the Ancients gone from Eternia, it feels as though there is nothing to stop it."

"Is there anything to stop it?" asked Adam.

"Horde Prime is in the solar system, and is prepared to engage the Dark Cloud. He will fail. Our best chance is to stop of the Dark Cloud from entering Castle Grayskull and taking the throne on the moonrise when the Great Eye opens."

Man-At-Arms gulped. "And if we fail?"

The Sorceress looked straight at him. "We can not."


	3. Avatars

Chapter Two

"Avatars"

Inspector Darkney rushed down the corridor as it exploded. "Horde Prime! We've lost engines!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I am aware of that," hissed Prime, moving away from the wall of fire that erupted around them. "Secure this section of the ship."

Horde Troopers ran forward, and slammed large, thick door down at the end of the corridor. Seconds later, a read-out reported that the entire corridor had indeed blown away, into the cold, dead darkness of space.

"Weapons status?" demanded Horde Prime.

"All missiles launchers are firing. Lasers are off-line. The Dark Cloud has destroyed our shields," reported Darkney.

"What is your report, Darkney? I brought you along for a study of the Dark Cloud. You, of all my Inspectors, are the best at finding weaknesses. What is its weakness?"

Darkney shook his head. "Only that it would take an incredible amount of power to tear the Dark Cloud apart."

"How much power?" Horde Prime replied.

"Enough to destroy an entire galaxy. And anyone wielding that kind of power would most likely be killed doing destroying him."

Another explosion rocked the ship. For the first time in an eon, Horde Prime felt a chill up his ancient spine. The entered the bridge, where Horde Troopers and Engineers scrambled from computer to computer.

"Report!" yelled Horde Prime.

"The Dark Cloud has crippled the vessel, my lord," reported the Commander. "We're adrift."

"What is it doing now?" asked Darkney, leaning forward against a railing.

"It's moving away from us now, heading straight for Eternia. Sire, it's like we're nothing but a flea to this beast."

"We are," snapped Horde Prime. "Get the engines back on-line. As soon as you do, set course for Horde World. In the meantime, contact my son. If we don't make it out of the solar system alive, he'll be forced to take command of the Horde."

"Help us all," muttered Darkney.

Horde Prime scowled. "Indeed. The very power of the Horde has failed this day, Darkney. What can stop this thing is beyond my knowledge. We are lost."

"My lord," Darkney began, "the Horde has not been defeated. Hordak still lives, and the Doom Tower still stands."

"Barely," scoffed Horde Prime. "This is truly the end if you speak of my brother in terms of hope, Darkney. 

"Sometimes we must find hope in the worst places, my lord."

To this, Horde Prime smiled. "Contact Hordak, then. Transmit all information you have gathered on the Dark Cloud to him. And my that buffoon find the power to save us all . . ."

***

Dawn.

The first cracking lights of the sun shined upon Eternos and served a reminder of the great threat heading towards Grayskull. This was the second day. By tomorrow night, the Dark Cloud will arrive and take the seat of Grayskull - and therefore grow stronger than it already has.

Just as the sun rose, there was a pounding at Prince Adam's door. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over, and opened it. Teela stood there.

"Adam! Come quickly!"

"What is it, Teela?"

"Granamyr's arrived!"

"What?!"

"Get dressed! We've got to hurry!"

Adam closed his door, and quickly pulled on his clothes. He joined Teela a minute later and rushed down the stairs and the pair made for the Throne Room. Granamyr stood near the entrance, and studied the statue forms of Randor and Marlena.

Duncan was talking to the Dragon king, as was Adora. "What's going on?" asked Adam.

Granamyr turned to the young prince. "The Nameless One is soon in coming, Prince Adam. A great alliance must be formed. One of which this world has never seen before."

Adam turned to Duncan and Adora. "What's he talking about?"

"He's alerted the other peoples of Eternia, Prince Adam. They're all heading to Castle Grayskull. To protect it."

"What?!"

"Eternia must stand together this day, Prince Adam," Granamyr stated. "All of its people must assemble. Including your parents."

Granamyr opened his mouth and a blue light flowed forth from it. It circled and ensnared the statue of Randor and Marlena. In a shining instant, the pair were restored to their natural form.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ETERNIA!" shouted Randor.

"TEELA WILL BE PROTECTED!" yelled Marlena.

The pair then stopped in mid-motion, shocked to see their surroundings and the people around them.

"What has happened . . .?" wondered Randor.

"Adora will tell you everything, my King," Duncan assured him as their daughter led them to their thrones. "In the meantime, Adam, Teela, the four of us are late for a meeting with the Sorceress."

***

Mantenna rushed to Hordak's throne room, and immediately gave him the proper information. It had been downloaded from Horde Prime's mothership, which was now adrift at the edge of the solar system. Hordak studied it for a long while until finally reaching a decision.

He stood up and made for the teleportation chamber. It was time to act.

***

"The Sword of the Ancients."

Granamyr nodded to the Sorceress. "It is the last known weapon of the Ancients," he stated. "Forged in the great fires of the First Age, it has been lost for thousands of years to all races and all peoples. Except for my father . . ."

"Your father?" Duncan questioned. "He was given the location of the Sword of the Ancients?"

"Yes," Granamyr replied. "And I shall give it to you, because only two of Men can take the sword."

The Sorceress put up a hand to Granamyr. "Prince Adam, as heir to the throne of Eternos, you will be asked to find the Sword."

"Really?" questioned Adam. "Isn't this something He-Man should be doing?"

"Why should he?" asked Teela to Adam. "You are the heir, aren't you?"

"Uh . . . yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"Teela, you will be accompanying him," the Sorceress stated. "As his bodyguard, it will be your responsibility to keep him safe."

"Right."

"You must move quickly. Rest on once for one hour, and then move on fast," Granamyr told them. He handed Adam a map. "You must journey in the air until you reach the northern boarders of the Mystic Mountains. Then leave you vessel and take the ground and walk until you have reached the Sword of the Ancients."

"We have a Talon Fighter ready for you," Duncan said. "It is loaded up with provisions. You must hurry back. We don't have a lot of time."

Adam nodded, but was a little unsure. Teela grabbed his arm. "You heard him, let's move it!"

As the two exited the door, Duncan turned to Granamyr. "Why was it Teela was supposed to go? I understand Adam. That makes sense. But my daughter?"

Granamyr turned to the Sorceress. The Sorceress stood up from the throne. "Because she is my daughter. The heir to Grayskull. It is she who is to wield the Sword of the Ancients."

Duncan's eyes grew. "So what you're saying . . ."

"Adam is Teela's bodyguard during this quest, not the other way around."

Duncan shook his head. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

***

Queen Elmora walked out of her castle and looked to the sky. As ruler of the last planet in the solar system - Phantos - it was her responsibility to know what threat was approaching her world. Sadly, she knows the threat.

The Dark Cloud.

It's legend goes back before her people have records, but has always remained part of their culture. As it crossed through the night sky towards Eternia - its wake leaves forth a scar upon her world.

The wind picks up, thunder rumbles, lightning cracks, and the rain begins to pour. A storm of unmatched potential reaches across the planet, surrounding it and strangling it within hours. Elmora took shelter within the walls of her castle.

The legends speak of those that fought the Dark Cloud in the days before Phantos and pushed it to the edge of existence. The Cosmic Enforcers.

As Queen Elmora took refuge within her home, she thought, prayed and hoped for the Cosmic Enforcers strength to come to Eternia and stop the Dark Cloud. Phantos wasn't the only world in the solar system that would be ravaged by the effects of the Dark Cloud's wake.

***

"Wake up Keldor!"

There was an image before Skeletor. A visage that looked much his father. Immediately, a primal urge forced Skeletor to throw out his hand and strangle the man. But as he did and his vision cleared, it was obvious who it truly was.

"Skeletor! Stop!"

"HORDAK!" yelled Skeletor.

"I'm here to help you, buffoon!"

Skeletor released his former master and looked around. They were standing in Doom Tower, on a balcony overlooking the Fright Zone. "What . . . what am I doing here?"

"You aided me in my war to defeat King Hiss," Hordak explained. "I'm paying you back by saving your miserable life."

Skeletor studied the man before him carefully. "Heh. The wisdom and clarity of the Elders still resides in you, I see. I foresaw that coming when you decided to channel their power."

"We must join forces, Skeletor," Hordak returned, attempting to ignore the comment.

"Heh. The last time we did that, we betrayed each other."

Hordak shook his head. "No, Skeletor, YOU betrayed ME. Twice."

"Heh heh. Why should I join forces with you anyway, Hordak? You defeated King Hiss. We don't need each other."

"Wrong," answered Hordak. "Your STUPID and FOOLISH ploy to steal the power of Grayskull has tempted the Dark Cloud."

Skeletor took a step back in shock. "What? No! You're lying!"

"Am I? Look into the sky, Skeletor! LOOK!"

Skeletor looked up and saw in the distance a dark speck. It was slowly tracing over the sky, visible from space as it roared towards Eternia. A small thunder rumble to the west, marking that Etheria was in its wake.

"Damnation," Skeletor cursed.

"My sources have confirmed a gather unlike no other on Eternia. Every known civilization on Eternia is heading to Castle Grayskull to protect it," Hordak reported.

"Impossible . . ." muttered the Master of Destruction, his gaze fixed on the black speck.

"No. It isn't. Granamyr himself called together the meeting. And no one dare oppose the king of the Dragons. Not even I."

Skeletor scoffed but lowered his head. "They will not be able to defeat the Dark Cloud."

"Not without our help, they won't," Hordak said.

Skeletor smiled. "Two forces of evil against the Dark Cloud."

"Yes," Hordak replied, nodding, though felt like that was a lie somehow.

"Let's make it three."

"What?"

"King Hiss. I'm sure he'll be interested in this little alliance."

"NO!"

Skeletor laughed. "We've all betrayed each other, Hordak! What does it matter?! Three other the universe's evilest people against the Nameless One! How can we not fail?"

Hordak reluctantly nodded. "Then let us take arms against our enemy, Skeletor. With King Hiss, I can think of no force that can stop us."

Skeletor laughed. "No force . . . except for the Dark Cloud!"


	4. The Heart of the Matter

Chapter Three

"The Heart of the Matter"

"So . . . what kind of freaky-looking, weirdoes am I gonna see?"

Man-At-Arms smiled at Lubic's ignorance of this world. "All sorts."

Lubic grinned. "Hey, whatever. Lock and load, right?" The human cocked his shotgun and followed Man-At-Arms out to the courtyard. The evening sun was beginning to fall beneath the horizon and the winds were starting to pick up. Queen Marlena met with Man-At-Arms out there.

"The King has arrived at Grayskull," she reported. "King Paw and the Cat-People are well on their way, as are the Bears."

"Chicago Bears!?" laughed Lubic.

Much to his surprise, Man-At-Arms saw that had a gotten a good giggle out of Marlena. "No, Sergeant Lubic, these are Bears that are actually GOOD at what they do."

Lubic laughed. "God, it's good to have another human bein' here on this dirtball."

"Yes, it is," Marlena replied. She turned back to Man-At-Arms and put her serious face back on. "Now, as I was saying, Man-At-Arms, the Elves are currently travelling to Castle Grayskull and will be there within the hour."

"Good. Our allies will be arriving before our enemies. We'll be leaving now, then."

Marlena nodded and hugged his old friend. "Good luck, Duncan. Bring home my husband, and watch over my children."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about Adora. Like I said, she's at a secure location."

Marlena nodded. "Sure she is. But . . . just be careful."

The two released and Man-At-Arms walked with Lubic to the group of Heroic Warriors. "Gentlemen," he began, "I think it's about time we move out. For Eternos! For Grayskull! For Eternia!"

Ram-Man smiled, and it was contagious. The whole cast of them followed Man-At-Arms, all full of hope and pride and strength. 

Man-At-Arms did a quick weapons check, and thought briefly with concern for his daughter Teela. Man-E-Faces switched to monster, man and robot to confirm that everything was set. Mekaneck stretched out his neck to double-check his gyros. Ram-Man flexed his leg muscles. Stratos flicked his wings out. Fisto clenched his fist, ready to use in battle. Moss Man spun out a few vines from his hands, prepping them for use. Roboto did a quick systems diagnostic and everything came back clean. Sy-Klone blew some air around. Rio Blast activated his weapons. Extendar readied his growth circuits. Snout Spout lifted his nose. Clamp Champ braced his claw. Rotar spun. Gwildor finished his calculations on the Cosmic Key. Orko rechecked some spells. Battle-Cat wished for He-Man. Lubic rechecked his gun. Stonedar reached for laser. Rokkon tensed his rocky exoskeleton.

They were ready from here. They were set for anything that the enemy would throw at them. They were the Heroic Warriors, the cream of croup of Eternia and beyond. They were the hope of the world and even the universe. Nothing can stop them, nothing. And as they left for Grayskull, this stuck with them.

***

The trees of the Whispering Woods swayed heavily under the stress of the winds and the rain. From her perch on the highest tower of Brightmoon , Queen Angella felt fear grip her heart. The storms that had blown in this morning were increasing. According Madame Razz, they were getting worse and would most likely cover all of Etheria by morning.

Word was spreading fast. The Dark Cloud was responsible for this storm. Surely, its threat was stretching farther and farther from Eternia. 

"I'm worried, Mother," said Glimmer simply from behind.

Angella nodded. "Me too, Glimmer."  
"Do you think they'll be able to defeat the Dark Cloud?"

"If what we've learned is correct and the peoples of Eternia are gathering together at Grayskull, then there maybe a chance."

Glimmer sighed, and leaned against the doorframe. "Mother . . . if they fail, all of the universe will be in peril."

"I know. And all of this will be for naught. Everything we've done in our lives will be useless and meaningless."

A pregnant pause hung between mother and daughter before Angella turned around.

"Glimmer, gather Madame Razz and Broom, and the rest of the Great Rebellion - including Frosta, if she's serious about joining us."

"What?"

"We're to Eternia."

***

Teela was hoping to talk to Adam while they traveled north in the Talon Fighter. Hoping to, but most definitely didn't have the chance. Adam fell asleep almost twenty minutes after taking off. She held her anger within, keeping it secure inside of her. She wasn't on this trip to yell at him, despite that being exactly what she wanted to do.

Why was he asleep anyway? It wasn't as if he had been He-Man, off fighting in a war for Ancients-knows-how-long. He was just bunkered down in some sort of base in some secure location with Adora for a few days, probably sleeping there, too. All this guy ever did was sleep. How could she have fallen in love with some like that?

"Because he's damn cute when he sleeps," she muttered under her breath.

"Hmmm? What's that?" asked Adam, lazily waking up.

"Uh, nothing."

"Nah, come on, what'd you say?"

Teela sighed and rolled her eyes. "I said there's no good reason why you should be asleep. It's not like you've been fighting a war or anything. I mean, come on, I don't think He-Man would even sleep this much."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Me and the big guy . . . we're tight. He sleeps all the time."

"Whatever, Adam."

Adam paused and watched as the stars began to come out from darkness. "Hey, why don't you let me drive?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just better if I do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Trust me, you know how bad of a passenger I am."

Adam smiled. "Yeah . . ." He paused and looked at her gentle features. His smile faded from his face, and formed into a frown. She almost died. She WAS dead for a little bit, and would still be if not for the Sorceress. "I almost lost you."

"What?"

Adam's face turned red when he realized he said that out loud. "Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, er, nothing."

"'I almost lost' what? What did you almost lose?"

"Nothing. I didn't almost lose anything . . ."

"Adam - "

"No. It was nothing."

"Adam, what did you almost lose? What did you say?"

"I . . . it's stupid, I was just muttering."

She looked away from the window and straight at him. "Adam . . . just tell me what you said."

"Nah, it's nothing, Teela. Don't worry about - "

"Fine, fine," she replied shortly, turning back to the window.

He sighed and hung his head back. "I said . . . gosh . . . I said . . ."

"What?"

"I said 'I almost lost you.'"

Silence filled the cabin of the Talon Fighter for a second. The second began a quick eternity as they both registered the impact of those words.

"Oh," Teela answered. "Um, yeah . . ."

"Yeah. I guess I just . . . yeah . . . you know . . ."

"Yeah. I know."

"Do you?"

Teela shook her head. "No. No, I don't know."

"It's just . . . well, I mean, Skeletor blasted you pretty hard. You were . . . yeah . . . and I thought . . ."

"You thought I was going to die?"

"You WERE dead."

"I don't remember that part, but that's what everyone said."

"Well . . . it was a shock . . . I mean, you were a . . . you looked . . ."

Teela nodded. "Kentucky Fried Teela."

"Huh? What the hell?"

"Restaurant on Earth," Teela answered. "It's name was Kentucky Fried Chicken. I don't know what that means. Kentucky is probably some sort of wood or something, but they fried this food called chicken - "

"Yeah, Mom's mentioned that once or twice."

"- And, um, anyways, when I saw that sign, it made me think of what everyone said my condition was. I mean . . ."

"Teela . . ."

"It's just that I can't even picture what I looked like. I can't."

"Teela . . ."

"What?"

"You're not food. You didn't look like fried food . . . you looked like . . . well . . ."

She looked at him, maintaining her composure and looking strong. But inside, she was quite upset. Her eyes exposed that part and Adam shook his head and laid back in his chair.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I shouldn't have said - "

She shook her head, her small ponytail bobbing behind her. "No, Adam, it's alright."

There was a small pause and Adam studied her pretty face and glistening eyes. He placed a hand on hers and mustered a smile. She looked to his hand, then to him and they looked eyes.

"I'm just happy you're alive," he said straightforwardly.

She smiled in return and noticed that his brightened when she did so. "Me too, Adam. Me too."

An hour passed and they made small talk, basically Teela asking Adam about what he and Adora did during their 'stay' in the secure location. Adam was having a hard time coming up with little lies to tell Teela - and hoped she wouldn't ask Adora any similar questions and mess up their stories.

It wasn't too much later that they arrived at the Ridges of Spires - marking the changes between the Mystic Mountains and Ice Mountains. A large valley lay between the two regions, and then there were the Ridges, and beyond that, the Ice Mountains.

Teela spotted a clear - and hidden - area to set down and she did so. After the Talon Fighter landed on one of the Ridges, she and Adam hopped out.

"Man, your father must have thought we were going to be gone years," Adam huffed, pulling on his backpack.

"You know Father. Always prepared."

"Yeah . . . but still."

"I don't think he knew where we were going. I'm thinking Granamyr just told him to pack some rations and the basics."

Teela pulled on her coat, then put the backpack on. She then closed the cockpit of the Talon Fighter and activated its environmental control systems (to keep it from overheating/cooling in this weather) and then the homing device.

She placed the homing device into the her pocket and pulled out the map. "Okay, from here, we head keep heading North."

"To where?"

Teela shrugged. "I don't know. It just says to head North from here."

Adam nodded. "Well, we better get moving then."

"I suppose so, although I wish I was better prepared for this."

"Heh. You sound like your father."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

***

Randor never thought he'd see such a sight. The kingdoms of Men all stood in position around Castle Grayskull - Eternos, North Eternos, West Eternos, Targa, Ahberron, Arcadia, the Golden Isles, South Eternos - all of their forces armed to the teeth, awaiting the arrival of the ultimate enemy.

In the skies above, Dragons flew side-by-side with Avions and Insectoids. To the west, an army of Elves stood ready. Widgets stood next to them and the Bears beside the Widgets. Batros and his Bats stood to the east, and stood next to the Goblins. Trolls stood between the Bats and the Goblins. Kobloids stood there, as well, and the Ikorts held a small position. The Cats stood before the Men.

Once just about everyone was in position, the leaders of each army approached the gates. Buzz-Off of Insectia. 

Stratos of Avion. 

Queen Johanna of North Eternos, King Stephan of West Eternos. 

Counsuler Ari of the Golden Isles. 

Queen Valena of Anberron.

Queen Sumara of Arcadia.

Princesses Raya and Rana of Targa.

King Marianius of Moriana.

King Randor of Eternos.

General Tartaran of the Goblins.

Batros of the Bats.

King Paw of the Cats.

King Jade of the Bears.

Lodar of the Kobloids.

Shorn of the Elves and Widgets.

Haramesh of the Ilkorts.

Granamyr of the Dragons and Trolls.

Enemies, allies - all of them. But it was now that Eternia must stand together. With the Dark Cloud a mere twenty-four hours away, there was no time for feuding or scrabbling or hating. This was a time for war. A greater, stronger threat has been unleashed and only by working together can they hope to stop it.

She-Ra stood at the balcony while the leaders worked out a strategy and couldn't help but be surprised by all of this. "This is incredible."

The Sorceress took a stance next to her. "Incredible? Yes. But even I have my doubts."

She-Ra looked at her with surprise. "Doubts? With an army this size? Sorceress . . . there are 200,000 people out there!"

"Yes. But the Dark Cloud . . . it will stop at nothing to take the power of Grayskull. Twenty-four hours, She-Ra. That is all the time we have left."

She-Ra closed her eyes and tried to block out the words that the Sorceress spoke, but she couldn't shake them from her mind. Could something - someone - truly be that mighty? That strong? Impossible! It had to be!

She sighed and leaned against the balcony, suddenly wishing that she could renew her confidence.

***

"I'm tired," Adam complained.

Teela rolled her eyes. "So? You're always tired."

The two were marching through a very rocky trail heading North, as per the map instructions. Just north. Cold winds were beginning to come down upon them from the north, which meant, obviously - they were heading into the cold. Which made sense, as it was the Ice Mountains.

"Teela, come on, Granamyr told us to take an hour break. This is the perfect spot," he said, waving his hands around the area. They were a few large, hanging rocks that held off the cold winds.

"No, Adam . . . we should keep moving."

"Teela," Adam said honestly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Teela, you look exhausted. For a few minutes. Come on, coma girl."

She shook head, sighed and then nodded. The pair walked over to a large group of rocks and sat down, leaning back on the rocks. Adam pulled out a canister, poped it open and started a fire. They didn't say anything, just warmed themselves by the fire.

And then Adam looked up and stared at Teela's face. The light from fire illuminated her soft face, bringing a beautiful glow to woman next to him. Adam had known Teela for years, and throughout that time, he had felt a special bond with her. They had grown up together and Adam - who developed a crush on Teela when she 14 and he was 13 - was now falling in love with her all over again.

A stern cold went crossed against them, and Teela shivered a bit. Adam took a risk and reached his arm around her. She looked over at him defensively at first, but softened. Much to his surprise, she scooted next to Adam and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So," Adam said after a long silence, "He-Man told me there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

Teela gulped and lifted her head from his shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah. There is." She was so close him, their faces within mere inches. Both felt their lips perk in anticipation.

Adam's heart pounded in his chest. "Well . . . what is it?"

Teela looked away, her face blushing a bit. "I . . . um . . . something happened while I was in that coma. A vision . . . a dream . . . or something . . ."

"Yeah. I heard about that. Do you remember any of it?"

She looked at him, their eyes meeting. "Not a lot, only bits a pieces. But . . . I do remember something . . . something I learned . . ."

"What do you mean?"

Teela inched closer to him, and he could feel her warm breath. He held her a little tighter. "Well, I remember waking up and it was like a rush, you know."

"Yeah . . ."

"And it was like revelation. I died, Adam. I was declared dead. He-Man held me in his arms. My body was burnt. The Sorceress helped me along, but I was dead. I was dead and I didn't really tell anyone how I felt about them."

Adam's heart skipped. "Okay," was all he could manage to say.

"Like my mother. I never knew my mother. I want to find her, Adam. That dream had something to do with her. I want to find her."

"That's . . . a good idea."

She looked away again and looked off into the distance. "There's so much of this life that I haven't experienced. Having that near-death incident really showed me that. There's . . ." She turned back to Adam, closer than before. "There's so much more that I want to say. To my father. To your parents. To . . . He-Man. To . . . well . . ."

"To who?" Adam replied, heart leaping from his chest.

"To you," Teela said, blushing. "It's hard . . . you'll have to forgive me . . ."

"It's okay. Take your time."

Teela shivered, but not from the cold. She was nervous. Adam, thinking different, pulled out a blanket from his backpack around wrapped it around her. "Thank you," she returned and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Um . . . I've said anything like this before to anyone, so you're going to have to forgive me."

"Yeah. It's okay."

She smiled at him and snuggled against him. "I'm cold, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Go ahead, though. Talk."

"Um., listen, Adam. We've known each other our entire lives."

"Yeah . . ."

"And I just feel there's this bond, you know? Like your father and my father. Both warriors and all we're their children. And all these years, we've always had each other . . . to be with and to be around. Does that make sense?"

Adam nodded and held her a bit tighter. "Yeah. It does. I've felt a bond between us, too, Teela."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder again, taking comfort in his warm body. Adam found himself laying his head against hers, soaking in the smell of her hair.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is . . . and Adam please . . . just listen to me."

Teela looked up at him with honest eyes. Adam held her tighter, and leaned in. She looked into his blue eyes and matched them with her green ones. "Go ahead."

She smiled nervously and reached in for a hug. The pair held each other, embraced in the warm of their hold. Teela closed her eyes, pursed her lips. She could feel Adam's heart pounding against hers. It was like it was telling her to do it. To say it.

"All these years," she whispered into his ear. "Adam . . . I've fallen in love with you."

A second lasted an eternity, and then Adam hugged her harder. They pulled back from the hug and were separated. Adam stared at her, aglow in the flames of the fire.

Adam leaned forward, so did Teela. Slowly, their lips quivered and their warm breaths ran towards each other. And then, their lips met. It was such an amazing feeling, the kiss. Lips pressed, and moved and opened and closed.

Teela pulled away and opened her eyes.

Adam did the same. He saw the flushed look of shock and surprise on her face. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess that was a little - "

Teela moved forward again and they kissed once more under the night sky.


	5. Landfall

Chapter Four

"Landfall"

Evil Lynn studied Kobra Kahn as he pleaded before her. "You must join with King Hiss," he yelped. "He promises swift victory against the Dark Cloud - and great power! Even moreso than Skeletor was ever able to!"

Evil Lynn's eyes widened when a blue-toned hand grabbed Kobra Khan by the neck and lifted him up. "Silence, traitor!" shouted Skeletor.

"Skeletor, so nice to see you still alive . . ." Evil Lynn greeted.

Skeletor regarded her curtly and then threw Kobra Khan to the floor. "Contact your NEW master, Kahn!" he hissed. "Tell that old enemies are going to form new alliances."

Kobra Khan snarled and ran. Skeletor then turned to Mer-Man. "What are you doing here?! Get your people to Grayskull and join with the other armies!"

Mer-Man ran off, and made for the waterfall. Skeletor then turned to Evil Lynn. She perked an eyebrow with curiosity. "What are you up to Skeletor?" she purred.

"I'm sorry to say that good and evil must join forces this day, Evil Lynn. The Dark Cloud posses a great threat to us all - and can only be defeated by joining forces with our worst enemies."

With that, Hordak walked in. "Indeed."

Evil Lynn took a step back. Skeletor then pointed to her and Spikor. "My power . . . it has been weakened. I need a new Chaos Staff immediately. You two get to work on one. We have very little time to move."

***

Adam pulled away from Teela, their lips parting once more. "Teela," he breathed, his face red. "Teela, we need to stop."

"Why?"

"We've been kissing for an hour. Considering that we chatted for ten minutes before that - "

"We're late," Teela concluded, standing up.

"Yeah. We better get our asses in gear."

The pair swiftly packed up their backpacks and set off towards the north once more. Adam smiled at her. "You're a good kisser."

She blushed. "Yeah, well, so are you. Apparently, you've got some experience in that."

"Not as much as you'd think."

"Oh?"

"Well, you know me, Teela. Too busy with my training to spend time with the ladies," Adam laughed.

"HA!" Teela yelled. "That's great, Adam. Real great. 'Training.' You! Ha ha ha!"

Adam shook his head and looked to the east. "The sun is rising," he pointed out.

"Yeah. I see that."

"But something's different, Teela. Something's wrong with the sky. Look at the clouds around the sun."

She looked at the breaking dawn and saw thick, hazy, purple clouds were indeed blocking the sun out. She turned to Adam. "Something tells me we better hurry up."

"Yeah. I just hope we're heading in the right direction."

***

By the time mid-morning arrived, the sun was barely visible through the purple haze. A great air of tension filled the great armies outside of Grayskull. The moment was soon at hand. Every hour, the leaders checked in on the status of their troops and refined the strategy.

The air itself was thick and humid with the summer now taking over for the spring. All of Eternia stood ready now for great battle and great war. The Dark Cloud was coming. The very sky was a sign of this. She-Ra stood at the balcony once more and looked out beyond the gigantic mass of soldiers. The Sorceress seemed so despondent now, and her mood was spreading.

They needed hope.

And as a portal opened behind her, She-Ra got what she needed. Queen Angella, Madame Razz, Broom, Bow, Glimmer and Frosta all appeared before her.

"You're here!" shouted She-Ra in joy.

"Yes, we are," Angella announced as Randor and Man-At-Arms joined them. "This threat is greater than just to Eternia. King Randor."

"Queen Angella. Good to see you again, milady."

"The same, milord. Now, where would you like us?"

"The Great Rebellion can join the Heroic Warriors at the entrance," Man-At-Arms instructed. "Queen Angella, if you'll join us in the throne room."

Just as they were taking their places, a great horn sounded. A new army appeared on the horizon. This one was far different than any of the others - Mer-Men and the Sea-People were marching forward. A gigantic flying fish lifted from the army and came to Grayskull.

Mer-Man sat upon this flying fish and confronted the group.

"The people of the Eternian Oceans wishes to join with the Surface People in the war against the Dark Cloud," Mer-Man announced.

Randor smiled. "Coordinate with Granamyr and the others, Mer-Man, and prepare your troops for battle."

***

The Great Towers appeared abandoned to Skeletor's eyes. For a moment, he realized it would be quite easy to enter into them and take their power. But that thought vanished - there were greater things to handle right now.

Next to him, Hordak stood patiently in deep thought. Skeletor wasn't telepathic, but could easily tell that the sight of the Great Towers and the power of Elders placed within them was touching the same power within Hordak. And he was struggling with that.

Behind him, the Horde Elite and the Evil Warriors growled and snapped at each other. They didn't dare move, though, not unless Skeletor or Hordak said different.

Then, King Hiss arrived, with his Snake Men behind him. "Well," he began, "this is quite the alliance."

Hordak snorted. "Were these different circumstances, King Hiss, you would be dead where you stand."

"Were these different circumstances, neither you nor Skeletor would be standing here. We'd probably have killed each other at this point. Mighty good war, by the way, Hordak."

"We haven't the time for this!" snapped Skeletor, holding up his Chaos Staff. "Look at the sky! The Dark Cloud will be here in a matter of hours!"

"An alliance MUST be formed. At least, temporarily."

King Hiss smirked. "We're to defend Grayskull. How odd." He held out his hand. "Alright. Temporary cessation of hostilities until this crisis has passed."

Hordak placed his hand onto Hiss. "Agreed."

Skeletor put his hand on top of Hiss and Hordak's. "Agreed. Let live this . . . alliance of evil."

***

Adam and Teela ran across the cold ground, the chilly winds hitting their faces as they moved fast. There was no time for talk, no time for affection. Much to her surprise, Teela liked it like that. The kissing had been nice, and so had the snuggling. But there was definitely something missing - something she didn't quite realize until after they were back on their journey.

But there wasn't any time to pin-point it. Not now. Now, it was time for business. Now, it was time for action. Now, it was time for - 

"TEELA! LOOK!"

Adam had halted in his walk and pointed to the sky. A huge mass was tearing through the atmosphere, looking like it was going to hit south. The Dark Cloud. It was fumed black from its tail, but it's front burned. An unearthly roar ripped through the sky as it vanished over the horizon.

And then, there was sudden rumble. It rippled outward from the point of landing south of Ice Mountains, sending vibrations throughout the ground. Rocks tumbled and rolled around Teela and Adam as the tremor struck their region.

Suddenly, then, the quake tore open a crevasse beneath them. Adam and Teela spilled into the large gap, and fell into the darkness below.

***

Inside the throne room of Castle Grayskull, Man-At-Arms, King Randor, King Stephan, Queen Johanna, Granamyr, Queen Angella, the Sorceress, and She-Ra all stared at the triple-screen displays.

"Confirmed," Marlena spoke from one. "The Dark Cloud has landed in the southern regions of the Mystic Mountains."

"It looks like it's using the surrounding plant-life to create an armor," said Delora from the second. "Our engineers calculate a matter of hours before the armor is completed and it heads south to your location."

As the two women spoke, all eyes looked onto the satellite image of the southern region of the Mystic Mountains. From a huge crater, rose a billowing and fuming tower of smoke. Flashing lights and cracks of energy from the crater inside indicated what it was doing. An armor was being forged.

"King Randor, we have a situation," reported Stratos then.

"What is it?"

"Um, best to see for yourself."

The group went up to the highest tower on Grayskull and saw it. Skeletor, King Hiss, and Hordak were all coming towards the armies and Castle Grayskull, their forces in tow. "We don't need this now," commented Man-At-Arms.

Randor nodded. "Indeed. Prepare our peoples for - "

"No!" shouted Sorceress. "They are not here to conquer, but rather to aide us."

"What!?" questioned Angella loudly.

"Open the drawbridge," the Sorceress ordered.

"No, Sorceress. This is a mistake."

Granamyr shook his head. "No. She speaks the truth. Skeletor is nearly powerless and doesn't pose a threat. Hordak is still under the influence of the Elders. And King Hiss is no match for any of us. Their presence here can only be a positive."

The drawbridge lowered and Skeletor, Hordak and King Hiss were all permitted to enter. Their warriors joined with the Heroic Warriors and Great Rebellion outside.

"We're only doing this because we believe we have no alternative," Randor told them. "The three of you will remain in here, where we can watch you. Your warriors take orders from us, understand?"

"Yesss," Hiss slithered.

"Agreed," Hordak nodded.

Skeletor looked at the throne. The power of Grayskull that he once possessed was once more tempting. It would so easy . . .

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" yelled Randor, grabbing Skeletor by the collar.

Skeletor looked at Randor and cackled. "Of course, dear Randor. Of course."

She-Ra couldn't help but notice Stephan and Johanna's reaction to this motion. Johanna looked scared - for Skeletor. Stephan looked like he was about to do worse to Skeletor. Granted, She-Ra didn't know much about her family, but maybe she should start. What could Skeletor have done to the royal that was so terrible and would envoke the reactions it did from her uncle, aunt, and father?

***

Adam and Teela awoke swiftly and found themselves in a white room. Before them were large figures, that stood out from the pure white background. It was apparent immediately, whom these figures were. They stood tall and spoke as one. 

They were the Ancients - the people that brought power and sorcery to Eternia during the First Age. Their names have long since forgotten, but they each represented six parts of Eternia and they grouped themselves before Adam and Teela in such a manner.

Ground, Wind, Water, and Fire - elemental beings who assumed the visage of that which they represented.

Strength, Thought, Heart, and Population - beings that represented the aspects of people and their ways.

Animals, Peoples, Ancients and Before - beings that were the manifestation of the different forms of life that lived on Eternia.

Phoenix, Science, Sorcery, and Unity - those that were the emissaries of the forces in the lives of those on Eternia.

Good, Evil, Time, and Space - the forces that were greater than those represented in the former group.

And then there were the Ancients that were known. Procrustus - representative of the Ancients; Intrepid - the opener of portals; the Forge - master of the Ancient weapons; and Master- the silent one.

"The Ancients . . ." stuttered Teela. She gripped Adam's shoulder with shock. 

"LONG HAVE WE PASSED FROM ETERNIA, MOVING OUR SEPARATE WAYS FROM THIS WORLD!" said Procrustus, who spoke for the Ancients.

"Yes, sir," Adam replied, unknowing what to say.

"BUT WE HAVE RETURNED TO ETERNIA, KNOWING THAT OUR GREAT ENEMY HAS RETURNED! THE NAMELESS ONE SEEKS THE FORTRESS OF WHICH WE CREATED - CASTLE GRAYSKULL!"

Adam looked up at Procrustus. "You . . . you created Castle Grayskull?"

"THE TIME FOR QUESTIONS HAS ENDED!"

"Sorry."

"THE TIME FOR APOLOGIZING HAS ENDED!"

Adam was about to apologize again, but kept his mouth shut. He looked over at Teela, who was looking lost amongst all this.

"THE TIME FOR WAR HAS BEGUN!" Procrustus proclaimed. "ADAM, SON OF KING RANDOR AND QUEEN MARLENA OF EARTHKIND! HEIR TO THE THRONE OF ETERNOS! YOUR GREAT HEROISM IS UNLIKE ANY OTHER! SO SHALL YOUR DESTINY BE TRUE!"

Adam was a bit confused about this, and realized they had referred to his being He-Man without even saying so.

"TEELA, DAUGHTER OF DUNCAN AND TEELANA! CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD OF ETERNOS! YOUR PLACE HAS BEEN WELL IN THIS DRAMA AND SO SHALL YOUR DESTINY BE TRUE!"

Teela's eyes widened, the name of her mother revealed and that she did indeed a destiny - just as her dream told her.

"TEELA, YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE TO US BY PRINCE ADAM! IT IS YOU WHO SHALL WIELD THE SWORD OF THE ANCIENTS!"

"What?!" yelped Teela. "Are you serious?"

"THE TIME FOR QUESTIONS HAS ENDED! THE TIME OF WAR HAS BEGUN! LET THE SWORD OF THE ANCIENTS BE UNSHEATHED FOR TEELA, DAUGHTER OF DUNCAN AND TEELANA! YOU SHALL BE OUR WARRIOR - OUR CHAMPION! GO FORTH! FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE OF THE ETERNIA - AND BEYOND!"

With that, Procrustus lifted his hands and light poured all around them . . .

. . . And suddenly, Adam and Teela found themselves back by the Talon Fighter once more. It was late, though the purple haze had grown thick enough to block out the sun. Far south, they could see a dark smoke brimming from the horizon.

"Adam . . ." Teela began. He looked to her and found that she was holding a sword in her hands. It was quite big, with a broad yet simple metalic hilt. The blade itself was silver and shined in what little was being produced. In the center of the hilt were runes from the First Age.

"The Sword of the Ancients," Adam muttered.

A rumble of thunder from the south tore their attention from it. Adam opened up the cockpit and they both entered.

"Not long," Teela stated, starting up the engines.

"Nope."

***

For the first and only time, Skeletor, Hordak, King Hiss, King Randor, King Stephan, Queen Johanna, Queen Angella, Granamyr, the Sorceress, She-Ra, Battle-Cat, Swift-Wind and Man-At-Arms stood at the balcony of the highest tower on Grayskull and looked out upon the soldiers about to march unto war.

Thunder rumbled and the twilight was turning pitch black from a tall figure going from the north. The Dark Cloud, enarmored in a metallic mesh, walked forward. Darkness flowed from his footsteps, scaring creatures of all sorts away.

And then he entered the fields surrounding Grayskull. Randor turned to Man-At-Arms. "Give the word."

"The word has been given," Man-At-Arms spoke into a headset. "Move into attack formations. Wings one and two, ready volleys."

"Ready the attack," Randor ordered.

"Ready," Man-At-Arms spoke once more into the headset.

"Go."

Man-At-Arms nodded and repeated the word into the headset. "Go. We are go. Open fire. Attack, all forces, move in and attack."


	6. The Battle Before Grayskull

Chapter Five

"The Battle Before Grayskull"

Explosions ripped through the air as Stratos lead the Avions forward through the night sky. "Open fire! Launch attack!" he shouted. "For Avion! For Eternia!"

The Avions behind opened fire with missiles and lasers. They shot forth, and slammed against the armored body of the Dark Cloud. The burst of flame pelted the armor as they rammed him with their weapons. Nothing happened.

Swiftly from behind the Avions came the Insectoids. They themselves unleashed spears and they snapped against the Dark Cloud. Buzz-Off then moved his people away from the Dark Cloud, allowing the Dragons to release dragon flame upon the great being. This, amazingly, actually made the Dark Cloud stop.

"Elves of Eternia!" shouted their king. "Let loose your arrows!"

The Elves pulled back the strings and let fly their scared arrows. They shot forth and struck the Dark Cloud. Despite crashed and breaking upon hitting the Nameless One, the Dark Cloud was staggered. The Dragons bellowed a second splash of fire, which caused to Dark Cloud to be pressed back.

"Goblins! Bears! Let your weapons speed forth!"

Lasers and throwing knifes fell from the hands of the Bears and Goblins. They shot forward and struck the Dark Cloud in concert with the Dragon flame and Elfish arrows.

"Avions and Insectoids, second wave!" Stratos shouted with Buzz-Off by his side.

The flying men of Eternia moved forward and fired upon the Dark Cloud a second barrage of weapons, blasting the evil creature backwards.

"Do not let him stand!" snarled the Trolls of Darksmoke, launching rocks towards the Dark Cloud.

"Give him no mercy!" growled Lodar, ordering his Kobloids to open fire with their pellet guns.

"Keep striking him down!" hissed King Paw, pointing his Cats to aim their crossbows at the armored Dark Cloud.

From the highest tower of Grayskull, perched Granamyr who studied the battle carefully. Explosions roared in concert with the thunder above. The Dark Cloud was still only hitting the front lines. The kingdoms of Men had barely even been touched.

His Dragons swirled around the entire plains, and proceeded to rain their fire upon the Dark Cloud along with the arrows, spears, rocks, missiles, bullets and lasers from the army. It would only be a matter of time, though, until the Dark Cloud fought back. And that would not be pleasant.

Situated within the walls of Grayskull, Man-At-Arms displayed the battle from outside. "Things seem to be going well," he said to the others.

"Do not underestimate the enemy," Hordak snorted. "And do no overestimate him. Just go for the heart."

"Worlds to fight by, eh Hordak?" questioned She-Ra.

"Ask Randor."

The King of Eternos fumed. "How dare you!?"

"Randor, calm down," Johanna eased, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

Hordak laughed leaned up against a pillar, and looked back the monitor. "This victory won't be easy. It's a fine start, indeed, but the conclusion . . . the conclusion will be truly matters."

"He's preparing for a counter-attack," the Sorceress stated from the throne.

Buzz-Off pointed towards an opened area on the Dark Cloud. Spears and lasers shot forth, and smashed against the Dark Cloud's back. He shrugged them off, though, and stood full height. Stratos joined Buzz-Off's side and spotted now what the Dark Cloud was doing.

"No . . ." grunted the Avion king.

"He's forming a weapon!" shouted Buzz-Off. "ATTACK! ATTACK!"

But it was too late. A black smoke swirled in the Dark Cloud's hand and formed into a gigantic mace. It was huge, and seemed to glow with an unseen fire. The Insectoids and the Avions dove in for a frontal assualt. The Dark Cloud lifted the mace then and -

A wave slammed against the Avions and the Insectoids, and they all went reeling back. The Dragons launched their flames once more, but it had a much more minimal effect on the Dark Cloud. Once more he waved his mace -

The Dragons snarled were thrown backwards. A glow began to form around the Dark Cloud, then, and the sound was given. Horns were blown, feet stomped.

"CHARGE!"

The races of Eternia rushed forward, weapons drawn. The war had begun in full force and the march and charge against the Dark Cloud had finally commenced.

"And so they surged forth," Granamyr mused. "The assembled races of Eternia charged upon its enemy. The depths of space could not hold the deathless terror and the chains that bound it at the curve of the universe would not lock it down forever. But they marched forward, these brave soldiers, towards the Nameless One. The Men, the Avions, the Insectoids, the Cats, the Bears, the Lizards, the Dragons, the Elves, the Goblins, the Mer-People, the Widgets, the Kobloids, the Ilkorts - all sent forth their lives against this villain of worlds. Who shall see the end of this conflict? Who shall move onto the next step?"

As figures rushed against the power of the Dark Cloud, a mist formed and the mace swung, sending warriors backwards. No one could get a clear shot due to all their fellow soldiers standing there. Thunder and lightning scoured the skies and the purple haze was turning black.

And then, as all the races on Eternia rumbled against the Dark Cloud, a voice sounded forth. It was the sound of thunder given the form of words.

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES WARRIORS AND SOLDIERS?! SO SHALL YOU BE DEFEATED BY MY HANDS! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF MY DEATH, BUT SHALL BE SWATTED LIKE INSECTS!"

A light brimmed from around the Dark Cloud. A wind picked up and swirled and churned. All soaring warriors - Dragons, Avions, and Insectoids - were suddenly caught up in the gale. The light grew stronger and more brillant. The mist began to increase and soon encased the entire army of Eternia.

The winds picked up and their speed increased exponentially. Thunder cracked above and all of the army was suddenly lifted up into the air. They were then brought to a halt high above the fields, just under the pitch-black clouds.

With the army suspended in the air, the Dark Cloud stepped forward upon the bare ground. His footing seemed a bit off, and looked as if this fight had weakened him.

The thunder rolled once more and spoke with the voice of the Dark Cloud. "IS THERE NO ONE ELSE TO FIGHT ME? THE ARMY OF ETERNIA HAS BEEN DEFEATED AND ARE MY PRISONERS!"

The drawbridge suddenly opened and out poured the Heroic Warriors, Evil Warriors, Great Rebellion, Snake Men, and the Horde Elite all emptied out.

"I SEE NOW THAT THESE ARE THE TRUE CHAMPIONS OF ETERNIA! FACE ME YOU THEN AND LET US END THIS!"

And so they did.

The Dark Cloud - weakened somewhat from the battle and from suspending the armies into the air - was caught unaware when Evil Lynn blasted him with her magic. Shadow Weaver and Orko joined in, as did Madame Razz, Glimmer, King Hiss and Skeletor. They held the Dark Cloud at bay, beams of incredible powers, spells of endless destruction, and energy of an amazing magnitude struck him.

"Crack open his armor!" yelled out Hordak from behind. "YOU HAVE HIM ON THE ROPES! CRACK HIM OPEN!"

Ram-Man surged forward and slammed into the Dark Cloud's back. After he smashed into it, Whiplash's large tail went next. Then came Roboto, Rattlor, and all the others. It was an amazing sight to see as they all fought against this common enemy.

Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Ram-Man, Fisto, Moss Man, Roboto, Sy-Klone, Rio Blast, Extendar, Snout Spout, Clamp Champ, Rotar, Orko, Lubic, Stonedar, Rokkon, Glimmer, Madame Razz, Broom, Bow, Kowl, Frosta, Blade, Beast-Man, Clawful, Evil-Lynn, Jitsu, Saurod, Spikor, Stinkor, Trap-Jaw, Tri-Klops, Two-Bad, Webstor, Whiplash, Karg, Kobra Khan, Rattlor, Snake-Face, Sssqueeze, Tung Lashor, Blast-Attack, Twistoid, the Meteorbs, Dragstor, Grizzlor, Leech, Mantenna, Catra, Entrapa, Scorpia - they raged against the Dark Cloud.

He began to crumble beneath their combined strength.

And then the Dark Cloud stood up. Power fumed its body as the armor exploded. The being within was exposed to the group of heroes and villains. With the armor gone, the Nameless One was revealed to be a living, thriving storm in the shape of a human figure.

A terrible power was released from within this form. It flared and tossed the Heroic Warriors, Great Rebellion, Evil Warriors, the Snake Men and the Horde Elite to the ground. Skeletor and King Hiss dashed across the drawbridge and into Grayskull in the hopes on mounting one final assault.

With the fallen warriors around him, and the greatest army ever formed suspended in the air, the Dark Cloud stepped towards the drawbridge. But suddenly - it slammed shut!

A beam of energy struck the Dark Cloud and he was smashed against the ground. A figure clad in red armor drifted from the skies.

"ZODAK . . ." rumbled the thunder-voice of the Dark Cloud.

Zodak lifted his staff. "The Cosmic Enforcers stopped you once. _I_ shall be the one that will stop you this time."


	7. Battle Royale

Chapter Six

"Battle Royale"

Energy crackled from his fingers, smashing from Zodak into the Dark Cloud. The Dark Cloud let out a thunderous roar, and then launched a counter-attack. Zodak blocked with an energy shield and then fired a beam at the Dark Cloud.

The Dark Cloud avoided it, then charged the Cosmic Enforcer.

"Zodak's putting up a pretty good fight," Randor observed from within the throne room.

"He will fail," confessed the fearful Sorceress. "He is not enough."

"What makes you say that?" questioned Skeletor with a sneer.

"It took a legion of Cosmic Enforcers to stop the Dark Cloud before," stated Granamyr. "And that was after the Ancients softened him off enough."

"We'll defeat him this time," Randor said with confidence and pride.

"We must," Angella followed-up.

"There is hope," stated Stephan, looking at one of the monitors. "There's a Talon Fighter arriving. I take it that's the secret mission Teela and Adam were sent on? That's something."

Man-At-Arms grabbed his communicator. "Teela! Adam! Land on the roof! Teela, come down here immediately. Adam, Battle-Cat will be meeting you up there. Take him and find He-Man."

"Yes sir," Adam answered.

"Landing now, father."

As the battle between Zodak and the Dark Cloud roared below, the Talon Fighter landed on the Point Dread Tower of Castle Grayskull. Teela hopped out, followed by Adam. Battle-Cat rushed over to them.

"Come on, Adam," growled the tiger. "We need to find He-Man."

"We'll be back soon," Adam said to Teela, grabbing her arm. He leaned in close to her ear. "Be careful this time."

She smiled. "I won't," she teased. After a brief kiss, she ran down the stairs. Adam looked the door behind her . . . and pulled out his Sword of Power.

"What was that?"

"Just a kiss, old friend. Now, let's get started . . ." Adam replied. He lifted the Sword of Power high into the air. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." he chanted. A flash of energy erupted, power surged around him, and Adam was replaced by He-Man. " . . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

Below, the Dark Cloud unleashed a powerful blast that finally took down Zodak. The Cosmic Enforcer crumbled to the ground, unconscious. His entire body was smoldering from the battle. The Dark Cloud then reached out with his hand and closed his fist. The drawbridge of Grayskull reluctantly opened.

Just as he set foot on it, though, He-Man and Battle-Cat jumped down before him.

"Not another foot, Dark Cloud!"

She-Ra and Swift-Wind appeared then beside He-Man and Battle-Cat. "Your time has at last ended."

"WHO ARE YOU?" said the thunder voice of the Dark Cloud.

"Your worst nightmare," She-Ra said valiantly, the wings of Swift-Wind rising up. Battle-Cat snarled at the Dark Cloud and He-Man lifted up his weapon and shield.

"The rain on your parade," He-Man joked.

The two thrusted forward, weapons unsheathed. She-Ra took the high ground and slashed with the Sword of Protection across his shoulder. The Dark Cloud unleashed a cry unlike any other as the blade cut through him.

He-Man, on the other hand, hit low. He stabbed the Sword of Power into the side of the Dark Cloud. The same cry emitted. The power of Grayskull was far mightier than anything the Dark Cloud had encountered before. Its power was that of the Ancients. It may have been altered by the Council of Elders at some point - re-forged, perhaps - but it was still embedded with the same powers of the Ancients.

As the pair came around for another pass, the Dark Cloud reached out and grabbed both swords and - though it burned his hands - pulled both He-Man and She-Ra from their steeds. The two were then slammed against the other and the Swords were out of their grasp. The Dark Cloud then threw them away, and walked up to He-Man and She-Ra. They were just about to stand up when he blasted them with an incredible flush of power.

"THE CHAMPIONS OF GRAYSKULL," the Dark Cloud rumbled/spoke. "WEAKLINGS."

The Dark Cloud then moved back towards the entrance of Grayskull. Granamyr flew forward. "Eternia rejects you!" roared the dragon king. "You will not take the power of Grayskull!"

Granamyr unleashed incredible magic beams at the Dark Cloud, but they had little effect. The Dark Cloud lifted his mace and slammed against Granamyr's great belly. The Dragon fell immediately, a burn mark on his scales.

And then, the Dark Cloud entered into Castle Grayskull. Five minutes until midnight. Until moonrise. Any more resistance would be easy to handle. He tore through the doors of the throne room, and confronted the final players in this foolish game.

The Sorceress, who sat at the throne of Grayskull. Kings Randor, Stephan and Queen Johanna of the Eternos kingdoms. Queen Angella of Brightmoon on Etheria. Man-At-Arms and Teela of Eternos. Skeletor and King Hiss, masters of Snake Mountain. Hordak of the Horde, and currently the wielder of the power of the Elders.

Easy pickings.

"For Eternia!" shouted Randor, Stephan and Johanna. They rushed forward with their blades, fully intending on going down fighting. The Dark Cloud didn't give them that pleasure when he knocked them against the floor.

Man-At-Arms and Queen Angella went at the Dark Cloud with everything they had. It was a little more than nothing against a being such as this.

King Hiss launched himself towards the Dark Cloud, but his presence did little for the Dark Cloud. He was defeated quickly.

"The throne of Grayskull will be mine," the Dark Cloud stated clearly.

"NO! IT SHALL NOT!" yelled Hordak then, stepping in front of him. "THE POWER OF THE COUNCIL OF ELDERS SPEAKS THROUGH ME AND DENIES YOU!"

The power brillant white light shined from the core of Hordak and blasted outwards. The Dark Cloud was suddenly staggered by all of this. Streams of energy poured from Hordak's body as the Elders emptied themselves from their former apprentice and assaulted this great evil.

The Dark Cloud, with great effort, reached forward and slammed his hand onto the face of Hordak. The Horde Master let out a yell as the Elders power at last faded from him.

Teela grasped the hilt of her sword and dashed towards the Dark Cloud. She didn't even get close to him before he threw the body of Hordak into her.

The Sorceress now stood before him. "ONE MINUTE REMAINING," the Dark Cloud rumbled/spoke. "NO MORE TRICKS?"

"Only us!" shouted He-Man and She-Ra, thrusting their swords into the Dark Cloud's back. He spun around and smacked them all away.

He then grabbed the Sorceress by the neck. "OUT OF MY WAY!" he beckoned and threw her from the throne. 

Just as the Dark Cloud was about to sit down, a figure leapt up from the shadows. Skeletor, wielding his own blade, slammed right into Dark Cloud. He then threw his sword across the Dark Cloud's chest, and then blasted him with his Chaos Staff.

The Dark Cloud fell from the throne. Skeletor stood before the Great Eye of the Universe once more as the cranks began to turn, about to open it up.

"Grayskull's great power shall be mine once again!" he declared.

Unexpectedly, slim fist came from his side. The Sorceress then kicked him in the gut, and shoved him away from the throne. She now stood in his place . . . and the Great Eye of the Universe opened up upon her.

A firery orange light shined down upon her and she lifted up her arms. Her wings spread out and her whole body came alive with power. All eyes fell upon her as she claimed the power of Grayskull once and for all.

"The power of Grayskull is mine once more," she declared. She then turned to the Dark Cloud. "Now . . . get out of my castle."

The Dark Cloud stood to full power. "I CAN STILL KILL YOU!" he spoke/thundered. Energy blasted out of him and struck the Sorceress.

The others all surrounded him and readied themselves for a battle to the death. "This ends now," said He-Man as he, She-Ra, and Zodak started to charge the great enemy.

"INDEED IT DOES! I SHALL DESTROY ALL OF GRAYSKULL!"

"No! You won't!" yelled Teela then, wielding the Sword of the Ancients.

"YOU! WHAT CAN ONE SMALL GIRL DO TO STOP ME!?"

"This!" she shouted, lifting up the Sword of the Ancients. The runes on the blade glowed blue as she leapt up and slammed it into the chest of the Dark Cloud.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Blue light broke through the living storm that was his body. Parts of him began to blast open, his entire body fading away. She pulled the sword out and the body dissipated. All that was left of him was a red orb that flared brightly.

"He-Man! She-Ra! Destroy the orb! It is his purest form!" shouted Zodak.

She-Ra lifted her Sword of Protection and slammed the blade against the orb. The glowing red orb cracked.

He-Man lifted his Sword of Power then and stabbed the orb full in. The orb exploded, red light filling every window of Grayskull.

When the light faded, all that remained of the Dark Cloud was grain of black sand on the floor of Grayskull. Zodak walked over to it and ensnared the sand into an energy container. "It done. I shall take this far from this universe."

He-Man nodded, exhausted. "Good. Victory!"

She-Ra raised her fist. "Victory!"

"Not exactly!" yelled Skeletor, coming to his feet. "We stand in Grayskull! It shall be ours!"

King Hiss placed his hand onto Skeletor's shoulder. "Not this day, Skeletor. Their people outnumber our people. We are surrounded. I believe it's best if we pull out."

Skeletor hissed at the Snake king, but then looked around. It was true. Randor, Stephan, Johanna, He-Man, She-Ra, Teela, the Sorceress, Man-At-Arms, Angella - even Hordak.

"We'll gladly escort you out, though," He-Man said with a smile.

Skeletor said nothing as they all walked towards the drawbridge of Grayskull. Outside, the freed soldiers cheered and shouted as one when they arrived. It was over. This war was won.

As Skeletor, Hordak, King Hiss and the others went their separate ways and the armies began to move out, He-Man went to talk to the Sorceress.

"That was pretty close," he said clearly.

The Sorceress nodded. "Indeed it was. But the day is won, He-Man. It is time to rest. The threat is over."

He-Man nodded and made for the drawbridge. Before he left though, he turned back to face the Sorceress. "Sorceress . . ."

"Yes?"

"You did well."

She smiled at the warrior. "Thank you."

He-Man walked out of Grayskull and watched as the rest of the troops departed. He smiled at this, because he knew - inside - that this was one of the finest days in all Eternian history. The sun was starting to come over the horizon, sending warm light through the lands. It was quite beautiful.

"Nice sight," Teela said, coming up to him. "Hi He-Man."

"Hi Teela. Yes it is," He-Man greeted. "I thought I saw Adam around here somewhere . . ."

She attempted a smile, but it turned in a concerned look. "Adam, heh. I um, I kinda worked myself into a problem with him."

To this, He-Man was surprised. As Adam, he and Teela shared a very wonderful night. "What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . I guess . . . I was just . . . it's stupid and mean . . ."

He-Man shook his head. "What happened?"

"Last night, Adam and I . . . we kissed. And I told him I loved him."

He-Man nodded. "That's good. How is that a problem?"

Teela bit her lip uncomfortably. "I . . . um . . . I don't."

He-Man's eyes grew wide. "What?!"

"Yeah. I . . . I was . . . I guess I was . . ."

"Was what? What were you doing?"

"I was projecting my feelings for someone else onto him."

He-Man perked an eyebrow. "Well, who is it then? Who do you love?"

She looked at him and looked deeply into his blue eyes. "You. I love you, He-Man, and not Prince Adam."


	8. Destiny's Call

Chapter Seven

"Destiny's Call"

The summer sun shined down upon Eternos two days after the defeat of the Dark Cloud. The heat was climbing, as was to be expected this time of year. Man-At-Arms took this into appreciation as he walked along the corridor towards the throne room. The fact that there even was a sunny day to be had was worth appreciation.

His report had been due first thing in the morning - and he was quite satisfied with its detailed analysis of the past few weeks events. Walking into the throne room, he passed Chef Allan, who had just taken the breakfast orders of the king and queen.

"Anything for you, sir?" asked the Chef.

"No thank you, Allan. I'm fine."

"Very good, sir."

Man-At-Arms smiled and entered into the throne room. Randor stood up immediately. "Duncan! Good to see you this morning!"

Man-At-Arms nodded. "Thank you, sire. I have my report for you," he told the king, handing it over.

Randor took it and sat back down. "What's the current status of Eternia this morning?"

"All peoples have returned to their kingdoms, sire. It seems, though, that already relations are returning to normal. The Kobloids and Bats are already claiming to their civilians that they themselves are the champions that defeated the Dark Cloud."

Randor smiled and nodded. "To be expected, Man-At-Arms. But still . . . the threats have passed this day. The status quo is returning, which is always good."

"Indeed, sire, though I should point out that King Hiss and his Snake Men still remain a threat."

"And we shall be ready to meet them head-on."

Marlena touched her husband's hand. "It's in our blood to be more powerful than we seem," she said with a sly smile.

Randor returned the smile, though he didn't quite understand it. "In any case, Duncan, why don't you check-up with the Sorceress this evening, if you have time. I want her to know that Eternos cares about her and Grayskull. And that she shall be protected from the forces of evil as long as any of us shall live."

Man-At-Arms smiled, bowed a bit, and left the throne room. He went down the corridor and caught a glimpse outside in the courtyard. The Heroic Warriors were training with each other, good and hard. It swelled his heart to see them still so strong after so much that has happened in the past few weeks. King Randor was right - Castle Grayskull - and all good forces - shall be protected as long as of them still live.

***

Adam sat atop the north wall and looked down upon the teeming garden below. His feelings were a jumble after what Teela had said to He-Man the other day. What made it harder was that he had to let Teela tell him all over again - this time with breaking his heart.

She had avoided him all yesterday and last night, but it was pretty obvious that now - as she walked towards him - that the subject was about to come up.

"Hi," she greeted, sitting next to him.

"Hi," he replied with a fake smile.

"We need to talk, Adam," she said, and Adam suddenly realized that they were in nearly the same places they had been in when they had talked last - except without the snuggling, of course.

"Okay. Go ahead. I'm all ears."

She frowned and looked away. "I'm just going to say this, Adam. I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can get it out. I made a mistake. I made a big mistake and now I've hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

Teela looked to Adam. "I don't love you. I'm sorry. I was just in a different place the other day and . . . and I was projecting my feelings for someone else onto you."

Adam pretended to look shocked. "What?! Then . . . who?"

"He-Man."

Despite having the information ahead of time, Adam still felt hurt. It was ironic that she had placed her feelings of He-Man onto his alterego, Adam. "I . . . I don't know what to say."

"It was that bond, Adam, that I talked about. For a minute, it was like I was with He-Man, you know? I . . . and . . . I took advantage of you. I did. I'm sorry."

Adam nodded. "Me too . . ." he started. It was time to lie - for her sake, it was time to lie. "To be honest, Teela, I don't love you either."

At this, it was Teela's eyes that grew wide. "What?"

"I don't. I just . . . I didn't know what to do, so I kissed you."

Teela put her head down, finding herself more hurt than she ever would have expected. Maybe she was wrong about this. Maybe there was more to Adam - and the way she felt about both He-Man and the prince - that she hadn't explored yet.

"Teela?" asked Adam then. "Are you okay?"

Teela pulled herself from her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah . . . yeah, I'm fine. I'm good. I'm okay. It's just . . . I'm . . . yeah. I'm okay."

Adam wrapped his arms around her body, holding her in a firm embrace. "Thank you," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Thank you for being such a good friend," Adam then said. He let go of her then and walked off, feeling more alone than he had in . . . well, since before he could remember.

***

"I trust you are yourself once more," roared the voice of Horde Prime.

Hordak nodded. "The power of the Council of Elders has been ripped from me, yes. Their thoughts have faded and all that remains before you is Hordak."

Horde Prime rumbled in response. "Excellent."

"How is the ship? Ready to depart?"

"Yes. We are heading to the Horde World within minutes," replied Horde Prime. "I was just making sure you were back to normal."

"Completely," Hordak answered.

Horde Prime eyed him. "We'll be watching you carefully, Hordak. Because of what has happened, the importance of your operations on Etheria has just doubled."

"Understood," Hordak replied. "Fright Zone out."

Horde Prime faded from sight, and Hordak turned on his heel and made for the door. As soon as he exited, Mantenna stood waiting for him. "Report," he snapped.

"We're running out of money to complete the repairs. It's slowing down the reconstruction."

"Raise taxes in Delvan. Send Dylamug to enforce them."

"Yes master."

Hordak smiled. It felt good to be evil again.

***

Around noon, Adam found himself standing in front of drawbridge of Castle Grayskull for reasons he wasn't quite sure of. Deciding it was best to trust his instincts, Adam entered the castle. He walked along the dark corridors of the Castle until he reached the throne room.

It had been restored to its former glory, the statues, the pits, the banners, the tablets and the Great Eye now gone. The Sorceress looked up from her post on the throne and smiled at Adam as he stepped forward. "Prince Adam," she addressed. "Why is you have come to Castle Grayskull?"

Adam scratched the back of his head, a little lost. "I'm not quite sure, really," was his answer. "I suppose . . . I suppose I just feel very alone right now and for some reason I thought that you might be able to help me out."

At this, the Sorceress was surprised. "What do you mean, Prince Adam? I do not understand. Why do you feel alone?"

"It's . . . okay, here it is," he started. "While we were on the quest to find the Sword of the Ancients, Teela and I shared this moment where she told me she loved me and we kissed."

Much to Adam's surprise, the Sorceress suddenly had the look of a concerned parent. He didn't quite understand it, so he kept going.

"Now, yesterday, while I was He-Man, she told it was a mistake and that she never loved Adam and that she really loved He-Man. Basically, that she was projecting her feelings for He-Man onto me. When she told me as Prince Adam today, I told her - get this - I told her I didn't love her. It's a lie. I do love her, you know? Well . . . can you now see the kind of mess I'm in now? I love Teela. I do. And she doesn't love me as me - she loves me as He-Man. Why?"

He sighed and looked away. "Anyways, that's why I feel so alone. I thought maybe you could help me, but I'm sure that - " 

"Adam, come with me," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder after coming down from her throne.

The pair walked down a nearby corridor and towards a door that Adam had never seen before. She unlocked it and the two of them walked down a long set of stairs before finally arriving in a large circular room lit by torches.

"What I'm about to show was something that perhaps I should have showed you earlier. But nonetheless, the time has come for you to know the truth."

The Sorceress waved her hand and the torches were blown out, casting the room into absolute darkness. And then - there was the image of the Ancients. They appeared in the center of the room, all of them - Ground, Wind, Water, Fire, Strength, Thought, Heart, Population, Animals, Peoples, Ancients, Before, Phoenix, Science, Sorcery, Unity, Good, Evil, Time, Space, Procrustus, Intrepid, Forge and Master.

"The Ancients of the First Age. The First Age, as you know it, began at unknown date, but ended 2,000 years ago. But before the end of the First Age, the Ancients created many things. Not only did they bring Sorcery to Eternia - but also weapons and fortresses."

New images appeared in the place of the Ancients, showing what the Sorceress was saying. "The Sword of the Ancients . . . even Castle Grayskull, though it was known then as Skull Castle. We shall get to that point later. Among the weapons created was the Power Staff, which would channel the energies of good and evil."

"I've never heard of that. And Skull Castle? When did the name change?"

"Keep watching, Prince Adam," the Sorceress replied. "The First Age had ended. For the first 1,000 years of the Second Age, chaos reigned the planet of Eternia. And then, 1,000 years ago, the Council of Elders appeared - twenty-five powerful wizards and witches, who sought for peace and wellness for Eternia. It was a great time of change for Eternia. But most importantly, was the mysterious arrival of technology. With it, the constant struggle between Good and Evil was heightened. In an attempt to counter this, the Council of Elders and their fifty apprentices formed the Great Towers of Eternia.

"Consisting of three Towers, the Great Towers channeled the power of Skull Castle and Snake Mountain into the Central Tower in the hopes of neutralizing the conflict. Sadly, the plan of the wise Elders backfired. Instead, it caused a great stir in the Evil Hemisphere.

"King Hiss, who had acquired communication technology, made an alliance between his people - the Snake Men - and the Reptons and Goblins. Together, they sought the Great Towers for themselves . . . as well as the destruction of those living on the Light Hemisphere. As his armies marched on, the Council of Elders went to Skull Castle and summoned forth its keeper, the Sorceress of that time. The time for the Power Staff had at last come. So came the human named Gray, who had lived as an orphan in the village of Eternos. He was given the weapon forged in Skull Castle known as the Power Staff. This Power Staff allowed Gray to become the warrior known as He-Ro, from which the word came from."

The image of a man, covered golden armor and wielding a large, metallic staff appeared.

Adam lifted his hand to stop her. "He-Ro? That's . . . my name and the male form of She-Ra's. That's how the word 'hero' came about, isn't it? Sorceress, I've never heard anything about this before. These are the things of myth . . ."

"There is much to still be revealed," the Sorceress replied. "For many years, He-Ro and his allies of Good battled King Hiss and his Dark Forces. Until one day, when a great battle began that spread from the Light Hemisphere to the Dark Hemisphere. It was a battle that lasted weeks, and in the end, King Hiss and his Snake Men were forced back into Snake Mountain.

"But it was not enough for the Council of Elders nor He-Ro. They struck at King Hiss, and banished both Hiss and his 40,000 Snake Men warriors into the Snake Pit - a timeless Void in which they would be forced to survive as long as Eternia exists. Yet this victory still held tragedy. Gray, as He-Ro, was mortally wounded in the final battle. Gray died, but not before his son was born in his home village. In honor of Gray's passing, his home village was empowered by the Elders as the capital kingdom of Mankind, and his son was the first king of this kingdom - which was now called Eternos. Also in honor of Gray's incredible bravery, Skull Castle was renamed Castle Grayskull."

Adam nodded. "Okay, that covers the renaming. And as much as a revelation as this is, Sorceress, I don't feel much better."

The Sorceress moved and displayed the visage of the Power Staff. "Gray's son led to your family line. But most importantly . . . the Power Staff was destroyed and then reforged . . . as two swords. The Swords of Power and Protection. The power and spirit of the Elders, Grayskull, the Ancients and He-Ro lives on within you and your sister."

Adam nodded and smiled. "This is incredible history, Sorceress, but like I said . . . it doesn't help me with the way I'm feeling right now."

The Sorceress nodded and the images faded away. "Look at these past few weeks, Prince Adam, then. Perhaps you will see my point then. 

"The return of Hordak, Adora and the transformation into She-Ra," she stated. Suddenly, to his left, the three of them appeared. 

"The rise of King Hiss and the restoration of the Great Towers," she then said, and King Hiss and the Great Towers appeared to his immediate right.

"The Dark Cloud and Teela's gaining of the Sword of Ancients," she said. The Dark Cloud, Teela, and the Sword of the Ancients came into view before him.

"Skeletor claiming the power of Grayskull, and Gwildor's use of the Cosmic Key," the Sorceress weaved then, and the pair faded in behind him.

"And you are . . ." she pointed out. "In between them all. At the crossroads of destiny."

Adam looked around and began to get at what she was saying. "I think I'm starting to understand . . ."

"Are you? We all have a destiny in this universe. The past number of days has been a flashpoint and you have stood in the center as the most momentous events in the history of Eternia unfolded. But were you ever alone? No. Not once."

Suddenly, Adam was surrounded by the Heroic Warriors, the Great Rebellion, his sister, his parents, the Sorceress . . . Teela.

"We are never truly alone, Adam, most especially you. These people - the people whom you fight for - they are what are in your heart. You know that . . . as did He-Ro. And he never felt alone as long he knew that. Now you do."

Adam nodded and somehow knew that the Sorceress was speaking from the heart.

"You've given me a lot to think about today, Sorceress," he said then. As he started back up the stairs with the Sorceress behind him, he paused. "He-Ro? Really?"

"Yes," answered the Sorceress. "You are his legacy - both as the great warrior He-Man and the great royal heir Adam. I have no doubt that your destiny will be great."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Perched on his throne, Skeletor looked towards the door as King Hiss walked in. Swiftly, Skeletor dismissed Evil Lynn and Beast-Man from the room so that both he and Hiss could have these moments together. Evil Lynn quickly assumed that there would be a fight, but was certainly looking forward to a good ol' fashioned surprise from these two.

"Skeletor," Hiss addressed. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

Skeletor leaned back in the throne. "I was the one that enabled Hordak to channel the power of the Elders. After what you did - kicking me out of MY fortress - you deserved as much."

Hiss squinted at his one-time ally. "And you did it to access the power of Grayskull."

Skeletor nodded. "That as well."

Hiss shrugged. "I suppose that makes us even."

"Yes. I does," Skeletor replied. "Let me tell you something, King Hiss." With this, Skeletor stood up from the throne. "I have touched the heart of Grayskull, but I only scratched the surface of its power. Now, more than ever, I shall go to any and all lengths to take ALL of the power of Grayskull. And that includes forging a truce between the two of us."

King Hiss was a bit surprised by this, but nodded. "We have our own separate agendas, but I can not see why they can't parallel each other. All right Skeletor. You have your truce."

"Excellent. Now one last thing." Skeletor walked up and over to King Hiss. "You had me look into your eyes last we met in this chamber. Now, it is your turn. Look deep into my eyes, King Hiss."

The King of the Snake Men stared deeply into the darkness of Skeletor's eyes. At first they were cold. Like two pieces of ice, turned black. And then heat - terrible, awful heat. Like . . . an inferno . . . and then the terrible blackness.

King Hiss broke the gaze, shaken by this. "I . . . I understand, Skeletor."

"We understand each other fully now, King Hiss."

"Yessss . . . we do."

With that, King Hiss left Skeletor's throne room. Skeletor eyed the passageway and then sat back down. "Grayskull will be mine . . . this I swear."

***  


It felt good to home again.

Those were the first thoughts she had when she woke up in her room at Castle Brightmoon. This was her new home. Her new family. The Great Rebellion. As she finished getting ready for the day, she called Kowl and asked him to assemble a meeting of the Great Rebellion.

She thought of Adam, Randor and Marlena as she entered the throne room. Having them back in her life was nice, but it was also nice finding her place in life. As she stood among Bow, Madame Razz, Broom, Frosta, Glimmer, Kowl, and Queen Angella - Adora knew this was right where she belonged.

***

He-Man stood at the entrance of the Great Towers and saw Teela. His heart skipped a beat and he found himself nervous about this up-coming conversation. She was about train some new recruits, but he hoped to catch her before hand.

"Teela . . . do you have a minute?" he asked.

She nodded and pointed to her trainee squad. "Take five," she ordered, then turned to He-Man. "What is it?"

"It's about . . . you and me."

Teela looked surprised. "Oh?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Teela. I care very much about you, but I can't . . . I can't have a relationship with you."

She hung her head suddenly and frowned. "Why?"

He-Man put his hand on her shoulder. "Because . . ." Because I love you as Adam. I am Adam. Tell her.

"Because why?"

"Because . . . well, Teela . . . the risk would be too great. I mean, look what happened! You were sliced open by Beast-Man first, and then blasted into a coma by Skeletor, then King Hiss tried to seduce you. I can't . . . I can't let anything happen to you. You mean too much to me."

Teela nodded and seemed to comprehend. "I understand. To be brutally honest, I've been really rethinking . . . well, everything. I've got a lot of feelings mixed up right now. And, you know, I think I was actually expecting you to say that. I just want you to know, though, that I do care about you deeply and that I still love you."

He-Man gazed at her, then leaned forward and gave Teela strong hug. "Thank you," he said into her ear.

"For what?" she asked.

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

Teela smiled and broke the embrace. "It's funny, you know, because Adam said the same . . ." she began to trail off and then stopped. For a second, something very odd happened. A funny, funky little thought. There was something going on here, but she couldn't quite but her finger on it.

"I've gotta go," He-Man said. "I'll see you later."

Teela smiled. "Okay. You, um, take care, He-Man. I'm sure I'll you soon."

He-Man nodded. "No doubt about that.

With a genuine smile on her face, Teela faced the troops. "Alright, you kids! Quit your slacking! Let's get back to work!"

As they did, Teela took one last longing look at He-Man, and realized that she was onto something here . . .

Not far away, Battle Cat was grazing under the sinking sun. He snapped up as He-Man grew close. The warrior tiger walked over to He-Man and smiled. "Where to now, He-Man?"

"Huh?" asked He-Man, looking down upon his old friend.

"Where do you want to go now?"

He-Man thought for a moment and looked towards the horizon. He then smiled, eyes locked onto the twilight. He hopped onto Battle-Cat's back and made up his mind.

"Battle Cat, old friend . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go chase the sun."


End file.
